The Living, The Dead, The Lonely
by JMiranda56
Summary: A week before Lincoln's assassination, Henry meets a woman who is a time-traveler from 2014 and they both have no idea how to get her back. As time passes, she starts to grow on the community and Henry, too. Can she reveal his humanity, remove his darkness, and fill in his loneliness? Henry/OC
1. Prologue

**Hi people! I watched this movie and I really enjoyed it. So, I made fanfic about it! I hope you guys can enjoy this one and please, please, PLEASE review! Take care!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the movies, songs, books, etc., that I mention in this fanfic. Just needed to get that out there!**

* * *

Marissa Franklin was going to bed after a long day. She laid her head down on the soft pillow and spread herself out on the mattress.

She had such a long day that she forgot to take of her clothes. But she didn't care. She just cared about getting some good, wholesome sleep.

As soon as she started to drift off, she saw a bright light in her closed eyes. She opened her eyes just in time to see herself fall a foot off the ground. She yelped as she landed on her arm, apparently, not harmed. It was bright day, probably mid afternoon. She looked around and saw she was in the middle of a huge front lawn.

She was about to stand up when she felt a rough hand on her shoulder pinned her butt back down to the ground. She looked up and saw a man in his early to mid twenties with brown eyes and black hair. He was very pale and had on a white collar shirt and suspenders with black pants.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked her, his hand still resting on her shoulder. She looked into his eyes and thought that he was indescribably handsome. As she was mesmerized by his looks, he shook her lightly to get her attention back. "Miss, are you ok?" he asked once more. She knew this was a dream, and that he wasn't real, so she didn't hesitate when she said, "You're so beautiful." He had a perplexed look on his face, but he shook it off and tried to help her up."We need to get you inside." He helped her inside, even though she didn't really need it. She shrugged his gesture off politely and walked inside. Her expression changed from confused to stunned.

She loved how old the wallpaper looked, and how there was on phones or electricity. She knew she would wake up and have her phone by her bedside and her lamp turned on with the light shining in her face. She looked back at the handsome man and saw him leaning against the doorframe of the front door. He looked at her, confused, and stepped closer to her. He took her shoulders into his hands and with a pinch of concern in his voice said, "Who are you? Can you tell me your name?"

She looked at him, eyes gleaming with happiness and kissed him. He pushed her away lightly, but enough to separate her lips from his. He looked at her with stunned eyes, unable to decipher in his mind why a stranger like her would do that to him. "What is wrong with you?" he asked, pushing her away. "This is all a dream, right? I can do whatever I want." She smiled and walked up to him again. He backed away, uncertain of what she might do next. "I can assure you that this is not a dream. This is reality." She still smiled that huge, gleaming smile. "Yeah, and this is the nineteenth century," she said, sarcastically. "This is the nineteenth century, its 1865," he said, in a matter-of-fact tone. He saw her smile disappear and turn around. She rested her hand on the wall and put her weight on it. He walked up behind her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Do you remember anything before you came here?" he said, trying to comfort her. Those were the last words she heard from him as her vision went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Marissa

When I woke up, my head felt as heavy as a boulder. Instead of it being of mid afternoon, it was sunset. How long had I been asleep?

This wasn't a dream. This was reality. It was 1865, and I was probably stuck here. I didn't even know how I got there, much less on how I should get out.

I tried to sit up, but it just hurt my head a little more. I fought through the pain and struggled to the door. I eventually opened it to see that there was no one in the long hallway. I turned to my right and went down the staircase that was in front of me. I recognized that place. It was where I fainted after the man told me I wasn't in a dream. The memory ran through me like a runner, fast and blurry.

"Damn, I need a stress reliever or something to make this headache go away. Singing always makes me feel better," I thought.

I needed at least a piano so I could play a song. I looked around, quietly and stealthy. I came to a plain old room with a black piano in it. Perfect. I walked up to it slowly and glided my fingertips above the keys lightly. I pressed on one key and it made a sweet sound. I looked around behind me to see if anyone heard that.

"Finally," I thought. I sat down on the stool in front of the piano and started to play the first couple chords to The Lonely. I started to sing the lyrics as I played the piano.

_"Two a.m., where do I begin. Crying off my face again. The silent sound of loneliness. Wants to follow me to bed. I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most. I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well."_

* * *

Henry

He came back home with Lincoln to hear his piano playing. The tone was very mysterious and dark.

He was about to go investigate, but his good friend stopped him by putting his long arm in front of his chest. He looked up at Lincoln who just looked forward and walked quietly toward the sound of the piano. He followed him in a quick but quiet pursuit. As they got closer to the piano, they could hear a faint sound of singing. _"...Dancing slowly in an empty room. Can the lonely take the place of you? I sing myself a quiet lullaby. Let you go and let the lonely in. To take my heart again." _The singing was so beautiful, it was almost as if it was the voice of an angel.

When he saw who was singing, it shocked him even more. He saw the girl who had fainted a couple of hours ago, sitting there, playing the piano, and singing her heart out. Lincoln was right behind him, hiding behind the corner. He looked at him and Lincoln shook his head. He didn't want him to go in and interrupt, so they just watched her. _"...Broken pieces of, a barely breathing story. Where there once was love. Now there's only me. And the lonely." _

This song perfectly described him after his wife, Edeva, died from the very vampires that made him one.

As the song ended, he looked at Abe, who still stood there, watching her. She sat there for a couple more seconds before saying, "I know someone is there." She turned around and saw both of us, though she was only expecting him, not the president of the United States. She widened her eyes and let out a little gasp.

* * *

Marissa

I gasped as I saw Abraham Lincoln, the 16th President of the United States, standing in the entryway of the room. I almost fainted again if he hadn't walked up to me and held out his hand. I took it and stood up. "Oh my gosh, you're Abraham Lincoln!" I exclaimed, trying to contain my shock. "Yes, yes I am. And who might you be?" he said with a smile on his face. "Marissa Franklin," I said.

"Well, you have a lovely singing voice, Miss Franklin." he said, putting an arm around my shoulder and guiding my towards the doorway. "Thank you." I said, grinning up at him.

I looked at the mysterious man. I still didn't know his name, so I asked, "What's your name?" He looked at me, stunned that I would even say anything to him. "Henry. Henry Sturges. You have a lovely voice, Miss Franklin," he said, trying to hold back a grin. "Yeah, I get that a lot," I said, putting a strand of my hair behind my ear. Even though this wasn't a dream, he was still very handsome.

"Wait, if you're alive, then that means, this really is 1865," I said, the sudden realization hitting me in the face.

Wow. I actually time traveled form 2014 to 1865. Who was I, Marty McFly? Hell no. I had to get out of here. Correction: I NEEDED to get out of here


End file.
